Goblin Slayer: Twist of Fate
by haelstromn
Summary: Goblin slayer is a girl who was deprived of everything by goblins. And so, she decided to take revenge and kill all the goblins. [fem. goblin slayer]
1. Prologue

—A/N—

This story is a work of fiction, and has nothing to do with real life event, nor does it have anything to do with the original storyline.

—End—

This is a story about a girl who lived in a farm. She had a silvery blonde hair. She lived with her big sister, her parents were already passed away. She also had a friend from her neighbor. She lived a relatively normal life in the village. She always looked up to her sister, and always helped her out. The girl also had a dream to travel the world, and visited many cities. However, one day over the jealousy of her neighbor friend, the fact that she get to travel to the town, the girl lost her temper and the both ended up in a fight. After cooling her head, she decided to make up with her after she came back, of course she never will. The next day is the day yhe girl experienced hell. It is the day where the goblins came and destroyed the village.

—XXXXX—

Goblins.

They are small humanoid creatures with green skin. They are considered monster of chaos needed to be subjugated, however only few adventurers would undergo such quest, the rest simply ignored it because of the low payment. Goblins only have males in their species, so they needed females from other races. They're natural way of living is by stealing, killing, and even violating.

And such goblins are currently attacking a village. The village is where the girl lived. There she saw how the goblins killed all of the male villagers and how they violate the females. The girl was made to watch as they violated and killed her older sister in front of her, and soon it'll be her turn as well. She cried, she begged, she prayed, as the goblins tore her clothes off leaving her all naked, and proceeded to violate her body. She was tortured, violated, humiliated, and not a single day has passed yet.

She had enough, she was angry, she wants revenge. As she was thinking this, she noticed a crude dagger beside her, possibly belonging to the goblin who is currently violating her. Without a second thought, she picked it up and thrust it into the goblin's heart. She picked it up again and move to kill the second goblin. Luckily there was only two of them with her.

In her attempt to flee from the goblins new nest, she was caught once again thanks to her female scent. And just as she thought that they're going to kill her, she was suddenly saved by a wanderer. As she looked up at him, he then spoke with sarcasm.

"Well, well. Aren't you a lucky one"

It was then that she undergo his training to become stronger. And after five years, she decided that it's time. Her master left without giving any reason, and she has developed as well. She went to the adventurer guild to register, she decided to be an adventurer, she decided to take revenge on the goblins, she decided to slay all the goblins.

It was then that she was known as 'Goblin Slayer'. And it was then that, by a twist of fate, she'll meet others to join her on her adventure.


	2. Chapter 1 The Priestess

—A/N—

This story is a work of fiction, and has nothing to do with real life event, nor does it have anything to do with the original storyline.

—End—

Five years after she became an adventurer, Goblin slayer is now a silver rank. There are 10 ranks for an adventurer, from porcelain followed by obsidian, steel, sapphire, emerald, ruby, bronze, silver, gold, and then finally, platinum. Although there are 10 ranks, silver is the highest rank normally achieved by people, while gold and platinum ranks are classified as heroes. And Goblin slayer spends her five years time to slay goblins, with a myriads of Methods. She was now covered head to toe in armor, she's wielding a short sword and a small shield in her left hand. From the looks alone, no-one can tell whether she's male, female, young, old, human, or something else. From outside she just looks like a living armor.

Today, Goblin slayer made her way to the guild to look for a goblin subjugation quest. Ignoring the quest board, where all requests from clients are posted, Goblin slayer made her way to the receptionist. The receptionist girl notices goblin slayer and immediately called out to her.

"Ah! Goblin slayer, just in time!"

"What's wrong. Is it goblins?"

Goblin slayer asked as this interaction implies that something is wrong. Her voice is muffled by her helmet, which made it more ambiguous about her identity.

"Well, it seems that a few moments ago a party of rookie adventurers took a goblin subjugation quest. I want your opinions on it"

"How's the party composition?"

"It's a well balanced party with a swordsman, a fighter, a spell caster, and a priestess who just joined the guild"

"Hmm, can I look at the quest paper?"

"Here you go"

As goblin slayer read through the paper, she immediately made her judgement.

"The goblins are in a cave. Which means that there's quite a number of them. If they're rookies who haven't took a goblin quest before, then there's a chance that they'll fall for the goblin's traps. There's also a chance that a wanderer came as a guard"

"So...that means—"

"I'll go"

Goblin slayer stated this and immediately went out of the guild.

—XXXXX—

After she arrived at her designated location, goblin slayer begins inspecting her equipments. She then lights a fire on her torch, and then proceeds inside carefully. After walking for a few minutes, she heard the sound of someone, but she merely proceeds in the same pace with caution. As she got closer to the identity of the voice, she saw two goblins facing their backs towards her. And facing the goblins are two adventurers. One was a girl who is lying down unmoving, and another was a priestess who is currently crouching down being scared. Without recklessly approaching the goblins to save the girl, goblin slayer simply walks with the same pace, only she made her footsteps a little louder to attracts the goblin's attention.

It worked, and the goblin turned their attention away from the priestess and onto goblin slayer. The goblin who's equipped with a bow tried to shoot an arrow thinking that goblin slayer is another easy prey. As the arrow flew in her direction, goblin slayer simply strike it down with her sword.

Vexed at it's failed attempt, the goblin archer made a dash at goblin slayer with a dagger. As the goblin approaches, goblin slayer simply dodges it to the right, as if the goblin is not allowed to touch her, she then proceeds to slam her shield into the goblin. As the goblin started to stagger, goblin slayer then slams the goblin's head with her torch. She let's the hot, burning stick stayed in the goblin's head for a few seconds as it boils the goblin's insides. After the goblin died, goblin slayer simply stated this.

"That's one"

She then proceeds to approach the other goblin who is currently stunned. The goblin then tried to make an escape, but it's way of escape is currently being blocked by the priestess's presence. As it contemplated on a way to bypass her, the goblin collapsed to the ground with a sword protruding from it's head, with blood gushing out of it.

"That's two"

The identity of the sword was goblin slayer, as she threw it aiming at the goblin. Then she proceeds to approach the corpse. As goblin slayer pulled back her sword, the priestess look up at her and ask in a meek voice.

"W-who are you?"

"...Goblin slayer"

Goblin slayer stated as she looks at the priestess's condition. She was bleeding as an arrow is currently lodged in her shoulder. Goblin slayer then looks at the other girl's condition. She was lying down on the ground almost completely naked, she had a stab wound on her stomach, possibly poisoned by the goblin's weapon.

First, goblin slayer approaches the priestess, and the girl notices that goblin slayer is a silver ranked adventurer.

"Hold your tongue, this is going to hurt"

"Wha—? Ngnnnnnnngh!!"

"It's not poisoned. You're lucky"

Goblin slayer stated as she pulled out the arrow from her shoulder. The priestess barely managed to hold her tongue so that she wouldn't accidentally bite on it. Goblin slayer then proceeds to give the priestess a bottle of liquid. The priestess looks at the bottle in bewilderment, and goblin slayer explains.

"Drink it. It's a healing potion"

"T-then, give it to her!"

The priestess stated as she's worried about her friend's survival. Goblin slayer simply stated this.

"No. Give it up. It's too late for her"

"H-huh? Why?"

"She's been poisoned. I have an antidote, but the poison already spreads to her entire body"

Goblin slayer said as she approaches the collapsed girl, who is a spell caster. The spell caster said thus in a meek voice.

"...k...kill...m...me..."

"Okay"

"W-wait! There's still—"

Before the priestess finished, goblin slayer pulled out a knife and lodged it in her neck, ending her suffering. The priestess simply stared in disbelief.

"W-why?"

"It's too late to save her. You'll only made her suffer more. Now drink"

The priestess then swallowed the potion as if she was swallowing the current situation into her system. After she's finished, goblin slayer begin asking a serious of questions, which the priestess tried answering.

"Is one of your party member a girl?"

"...yes"

"Then they're taking her further inside. Did you see any big ones?"

"Yes, only one"

"Then that is a hob"

After asking her questions, goblin slayer begins preparing by checking her equipments again, it doesn't kill to be cautious.

"I'm going to slay some goblins. What are you going to do?"

"...I—I'm going"

"I see"

After that, goblin slayer begins dissecting the body of the goblin, making the priestess's face in bewilderment. She then proceeds to wipe the blood and internal organs to a cloth.

"Here. We need to mask your scent"

"H-huh!? Y-you don't mean!?"

"They have a sensitive sense of smell. Especially towards women and children"

"B-but—"

Before she could finish, the priestess is already soaked in the smell of goblins. Goblin slayer is already used to it, knowing that her smell prevents any surprise atack.

Then with the priestess joining her, they both went further into the cave.

—XXXXX—

As they traveled for a few minutes, they reached a place where there's a lot of blood, probably from a result of a battle. As goblin slayer looks around the surroundings, she saw a two-handed long sword, a severed arm, torn clothes, a totem at one corner of the cave, and ten goblin corpses.

The priestess immediately began praying, it shows that this is where her party members died. After she was done goblin slayer started.

"That's twelve. Were you attacked from behind?"

"H-huh? Yes, but—"

"There was a side tunnel from where you came from"

Goblin slayer said this as she turns around and pointed her torch revealing a side tunnel.

"B-but. That wasn't there before—"

"A common mistake, you were too busy looking at that"

Goblin slayer stated as she pointed at the totem. The totem is simply made from woods, bones, and some cloth. They were made by goblins.

"T-that?"

"It's a totem. Which means that there's a shaman within the horde. And you were too distracted by it to notice anything around you"

As the priestess realized that her party was walking right into a trap, she begins to start tearing up but managed to hold it in.

Goblin slayer immediately start lighting up another torch, and throw her old one to the depth of the side tunnel. As the torch light the darkness, a shadow of a short humanoid emerges from within. As soon as the shadow appears, goblin slayer threw a knife at the neck of the figure, which is a goblin, and ending it with her sword.

"That's thirteen"

"Can you see in the dark?"

"No. I've had practice, but they can so build a fire. Darkness is our enemy"

Goblin slayer said this as she reminiscences

On her days being an adventurer. After that she drags the corpse away and picked up her sword back as well as the long sword that was originally belonged to the rookie adventurer, and strap it in her belt.

"It's too long to use in a cave"

While it's true that the sword is long, unless you use it properly, the sword will hit nothing but the walls of the cave.

After that she immediately prepares a trap, a rope that stretches from one edge of the wall to another, making anyone that walks in on it trip. As the priestess was curious about the trap, goblin slayer stated.

"It's a trap. Don't forget it"

"Yes, sir"

As they proceed further, the cave begins to get narrower. Before they proceed further goblin slayer commands.

"Stop here. Use holy light. Then be ready to retreat"

"Y-yes, sir"

"Alright"

After that the priestess begins her chanting and unleashed a bright light. Meanwhile goblin slayer started sprinting towards the interior revealing eight goblins including one hobgoblin and one goblin shaman. Goblin slayer then threw her short sword towards the goblin shaman before it manages to cast a spell, which pierced it's shoulder. Goblin slayer then turns around and retreats.

"Retreat!"

"Y-yes sir!"

As the both of them ran back leading the horde of goblins led by a hobgoblin towards the trap. After they pass the trap, while not tripping over it, goblin slayer spoke another command while unsheathing the long sword.

"Use another holy light"

"Yes!"

As the priestess unleashed another bright light, it blinded the goblins which has night vision. Then the hobgoblin, which is in front, trip over the rope, and goblin slayer waste no time and lunges the sword deep into it's head, and break it's neck while at it. She then poured liquids of gasoline on it's corpse and threw it at the passageway. She then threw her torch and the body burns along with the goblins that catch up with it.

"That's sixteen"

Goblin slayer then grabs an axe that were left behind by the third goblin and prepares for an ambush. As the goblins came one by one, goblin slayer made no effort to kill them all.

"That's twenty-one"

After she finished them all, goblin slayer picked up a club from a goblin, and proceeds back into the side tunnel along with the priestess. Inside the large space, there were many females all bruised and unclothed. It's apparent that they are traumatized. While goblin slayer ignores them, she approaches the goblin shaman, which it immediately started to get up in an attempt to strike her in a surprise attack. Goblin slayer, unfazed, simply slams her club into the goblin's skull, shattering it.

"That's twenty-two"

After goblin slayer finished off the last goblin, the priestess reach out towards her friend, the rookie fighter, in an attempt to soothe her. Meanwhile goblin slayer stare at the throne of the goblin shaman, that's made out of bones, and kicks it away revealing a hole that's blocked by a wooden plank.

"W-What's that?"

"You'll see"

As goblin slayer stated this, she then remove the plank revealing five goblin children. Without remorse, goblin slayer approaches the beings to slay them. Sensing what she was about to do, priestess exclaimed.

"Do you have to kill them?"

"Of course. They multiply quickly"

"Even though they might be good goblins"

"Maybe. But I doubt it. The only good ones are the ones that didn't come out of women"

Goblin slayer said this with a hint of a grudge. One can only imagine how her life would have been. She was lucky that she wasn't old enough to have children when _it_ happened. The thought of that thing coming out of her makes her sick. And with every swing filled with vengeance, she killed all the goblins in the cave. And just like a grim reaper counting it's kill-streak, goblin slayer stated—

"That's twenty-seven"


	3. Chapter 2 The Three Adventurer

—A/N—

This story is a work of fiction, and has nothing to do with real life event, nor does it have anything to do with the original storyline.

—End—

After rescuing the priestess on her quest, for some reason the priestess decided to join her. She took her advice and bought a chainmail armor. For a few days, the both of them went to one goblin quest after another. The priestess saw first hand, how thorough goblin slayer is at slaying goblins. And after a few quests the priestess received a new blessing, that is 'protection'.

—XXXXX—

In the early morning, before the sun rises, goblin slayer woke up in her room and sat up her naked body on her bed. Her armor is now on the side of her bed after she cleaned it last night. This is one of the rare times where she removes her armor, usually she would still had her armor on even when she was asleep. She made it a rule to take off the armor once a week, since it's not healthy for her body to be remained confined in a suit of armor. And this is also the time where she cleaned her armor, where she removes any foreign substances that can cause a disease. Although most of the time she had her armor on even when sleeping, she still needs to sterilize herself, because female's body is not as immune to sickness as males are, although she herself is already quite durable.

After goblin slayer was wide awake,she cleaned herself using the bucket of water she prepared last night, as well as a cloth. Then she puts on her usual armor, that was placed on the floor next to her bed after she finished cleaning it last night. she then immediately went to her usual daily routine. She checked her equipments, then she went outside to patrol the perimeter of her dwelling. Goblin slayer now lived in the house of farmers. This just so happens to be the house of her childhood friend. The only one she knows that is still alive after her village was attacked by goblins.

As she was doing her routine by fixing the fences around the village, the window to the house where she's staying at opens up, and a girl with a great assets in her chest peeks out. She has a red colored hair and a pair of red colored eyes, it's her childhood friend.

"Good morning~"

Cow girl greeted cheerfully as she leans out the window to greet goblin slayer.

"Good morning. You'll catch a cold dressed like that"

Goblin slayer stated, as cow girl has little clothing on, which shows that she's in the middle of getting dressed.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Are you hungry? I'll prepare for breakfast immediately"

"Ah. Thanks"

"It's okay"

After the short interaction they resumed their daily routines. Cow girl lived here for ten years after her home was attacked by goblins. All her friends and family have been killed, except her childhood friend, who she met five years ago miraculously when her friend was on a goblin quest sent by her village. Ever since then, they both been living together along with cow girl's uncle, the owner of the house.

After they had breakfast, cow girl said that she had some business at the adventurer guild, so goblin slayer volunteered to be her escort. As they walk to the guild, cow girl asked.

"By the way, you said that you had a partner?"

"Yes"

"Is it a boy?"

"No"

"I see— you know, you really should show your face more often. You can't just hide your beautiful face behind that helmet"

"I need it for protection. It's so that I won't get ambushed"

After years of interaction, cow girl has already gotten used to her friend's behavior. But she can't help but worry about her future. Just like an older sister to a younger sister, she tried making her friend be more girl-like. After all life is precious, eventually you need to end up in a relationship with someone special to make a family. As cow girl was worried about her friend's future, she immediately remembered that she also needs to think about her's.

For the rest of the way to the guild, they've been silent, but it's not unpleasant. As goblin slayer separated from cow girl, she sat at the corner of the building, in a waiting bench, waiting for the number of adventurers in the building to decrease. As she was waiting, a familiar face approaches her.

"Goblin slayer-san, good morning"

Priestess appears and greeted goblin slayer.

"Good morning"

After the greetings, both of them started a conversation to pass the time. Though it's mostly goblin slayer teaching the priestess about slaying goblins. After a few minutes, most of the people in the guild have left. The two of them immediately went towards the receptionist desk. As usual, goblin slayer asked the guild girl for a goblin quest.

"Goblins?"

"Yes, there's three"

"Hmmm"

As she said that, she showed goblin slayer the three quests. After she scanned through them, she made her judgment.

"We'll take the ones in the old elven fortress. As well as this one, since they just happened to be near. You can have another party take the third one, since there won't be a lot of them, but warn them to be careful just in case"

"Yes. Thank you"

The guild girl is already used to this. She had met goblin slayer five years ago. At that time, she had just finished with her training at the capital and still having trouble with the receptionist's work. However, after thinking that she might mess up at dealing with another adventurer again, an odd girl joined the guild. That was her first meeting with goblin slayer, and that was her last time seeing her without a helmet. Although she can't remember what she looked like, she did remember that she was beautiful.

Although goblin slayer may have problems socializing, she always made accurate reports about her quest. In fact, there are times when goblin slayer made the reports too accurate, making some people hearing it had the urge to throw up.

After she accepted the quest, goblin slayer and the priestess set out to slay goblins.

The quest this time is simple. Since the goblins didn't have any strong individual, the subjugation went smoothly. Goblin slayer simply fired a fire arrow at the abandoned elven fortress, which burns easily. And then she made the priestess use 'protection' to keep the goblins trapped inside. After a few minutes, all the goblins inside were burned to death, and it just so happens to rain, which helps put the fire out. However, knowing goblin slayer, she wouldn't let any goblins escape, so she went around thoroughly kill all the goblins. While she's at it, she also finished the second request which is subjugating stray goblins. All in all, the quest lasted two days.

—XXXXX—

The next day, goblin slayer and the priestess managed to return to town. They immediately went straight to the adventurer guild. Inside, there is some kind of discussion in front of the desk that guild girl is in charge of.

"—no, it's orcbolg. We're looking for him"

"Please long ears, there's no way the people here can understand your odd speech"

In front of the receptionist desk, there's a pair of high elf and a dwarf bickering to one another, while there's also a lizardman standing behind them.

"Oh? Then what would you call him dwarf?"

"Simple. It's beard-cutter!"

"...um. Sorry, but I never heard of that adventurer before"

"Hah. Looks who's taking odd now! Looks like dwarf's stubbornness is as hard as a rock!"

"Ooh? This coming from someone who's as flat as an anvil?"

"What!? Why you—"

"Enough. My apologies for my friend's odd behaviors"

"Oh. Don't worry about it"

The guild girl seems troubled, but it's only like taking care of children, considering she had been taking care myriads of adventurers. But she does seem bewildered by the group's composition. After all, a dwarf is traveling with a high elf along with a lizardman, which is rare. As she thought this, the lizardman continues.

"Now then, we are on a journey to look for someone. Forgive my low vocabulary, but we're looking for someone named orcbolg, or beard-cutter. And if my memory serves me right, then he is also called goblin—"

"Goblins?"

Before the lizardman finished, goblin slayer interrupted with a question. The sudden appearance of an armored person shocked the group in front of them. After all, while they were talking, a suit of armor suddenly appear behind them. While they were still shocked this time it was guild girl who speaks.

"Ah. Goblin slayer, good morning"

""Wha—!?""

"Is it goblins?"

"Ah, well you see. It appears that these people were looking for you"

As she said that, goblin slayer look at the group of people. One is a high elf with short green hair. She has long ears, longer than a normal elf, which is her race's characteristic. The other one is a dwarf, he has white long hair, along with a white long beard. He is fairly short, characteristic of their race. The last one is a lizardman, he is tall. He also has green scaly skin and a tail, characteristic of their race. After inspecting them, goblin slayer made a statement.

"Are you goblins?"

"Of course we're not"

"I see"

After some awkward silence, the lizardman speaks.

"Excuse me milord goblin slayer, but we have something to discuss with you"

"Is it about goblins?"

"Hmm, well in a way, it is"

"Then I accept"

"Ah, then you all can use the meeting room on the second floor"

"Thanks"

After the discussion, guild girl offered a room for them to make their discussion. As goblin slayer and the group was about to head out, goblin slayer spoke to the priestess.

"Stay. Get some rest"

"Ah. O-okay

"Sorry. We're gonna be borrowing him for a while"

The last comment came from the high elf as she passed her and made her way to the second floor.

—XXXXX—

After they entered the meeting room, goblin slayer sat down at one edge of the table, while the three group of adventurer sat at the other side. After they sat down, the high elf made a question.

"Hey, are you really a silver ranked adventurer?"

"That was the guild's decision"

Goblin slayer replied. Even though her armor has been cleaned, there are many scratches and some places that has been damaged, although it is still negligible.

"So? What about the goblins?"

Goblin slayer asked.

"Well, first you need to listen"

As high elf said that, goblin slayer waited to listen.

"I'm sure you know about how the demons have appeared in the capital"

"I don't"

"...and the reason for that is because of the resurrection of the dark god. They are plotting to destroy the world"

"I see"

"And we're hoping that you'll help—"

"Find someone else. I only slay goblins"

"Wha—!!? Why you— don't you care about saving the world?"

"I do. But many more villages will perish before the world is destroyed"

"Wha—!!?"

"Wait long ears! We didn't come here to start a fight. Besides, that's not what we came here for anyway"

After the words from the dwarf, the lizardman made another statement.

"Pardon me milord goblin slayer, but we infact came requesting about goblins"

"I see. Then I accept. How many are there? How big is their nest? Do they have shaman? Hob?"

Goblin slayer suddenly ask a serious of questions after he accepted the request.

"Wha-What's with this guy?"

"Hehahahaha. Interesting"

(I thought he would ask about the rewards first)

The lizardman thought as most adventurer would ask for the rewards first instead of the content of the quest. The four of them continue to discuss their request, and after finding the information she needs, goblin slayer immediately made action.

"I'll go immediately. Pay me however much you want"

"Eh?"

Without waiting for a response, goblin slayer immediately left the room, closing the door behind her. After she left, thme high elf muttered.

"Is he going alone?"

No one inside could answer her question.

—XXXXX—

After goblin slayer reach the first floor, she went straight to the receptionist desk, ignoring the spearman adventurer who was about to talk to the guild girl.

"Ah. Goblin slayer, is the discussion over?"

"It's goblins. The lizardman will tell you the details. And I need the reward for the last quest"

"Okay. Although you need to make a report about it, that can wait until later"

"Thanks"

After reporting the quest to the guild girl, the priestess, who's been waiting approaches.

"Um, goblin slayer-san, is it a request?"

"Yes. It's goblins"

"I see. Then I'll immediately prepare—"

"No. Stay. You need a rest"

"Eh?"

Not expecting her to be left behind, priestess was dumbfounded.

"But, at least you could've discuss it with me"

"I am now"

"Huh? Oh. This does count as discussion"

"Yes"

"Haah~"

The priestess sigh at this incomprehensible discussion. Although the priestess only met goblin slayer for a while, she already got used to how she responded.

"You know, I've decided to tag along with you"

Goblin slayer contemplated for a while. As she thought this, she answered as she immediately left for the door.

"Do what you want"

"I will~!"

Priestess soon followed goblin slayer out the guild, not long after, the three group of adventurers also followed as well. And so, goblin slayer's adventure continues.


End file.
